


Unbelieveable

by Meepoisarock



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Skin-changer Bilbo Baggins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meepoisarock/pseuds/Meepoisarock
Summary: Thorin has a daughter only he and a few knows. Along the quest of Erebor, those who knew pushed him to tell the child before they reached Erebor. On the other hand, his daughter, Nili, was courting Fíli. Oblivious of their close relations, the couple had made a pact to wed. Bearing the risk of broken relations, Thorin sought for the right timing.
Relationships: Fíli (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s), Thorin Oakenshield/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Addition

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will be at least 1000 words, no less. That's all. Enjoy!

_Unbelievable. _She thought. Just thirty years ago she found her One and just five years ago they started courting. Just that morning she received word he will leave her on a suicide mission. Bold of him to assume he can make her wait while he leaves on a holy quest. Nili made her way across town, climbing uphill a little until she reached a house. It was a decent enough compared to where she lived, not too big, not too small. Perfect for bachelor siblings who cared little for love stories. At least that was what she's ever told.__

____

Nili knocked on the door impatiently. Her mind twirled in search of a way to persuade Thorin’s advisor to let her come on the quest. As if she was letting her beloved go alone in a suicide mission. In the midst of her thoughts the door opened revealing a white-haired dwarf. Balin. He was not surprised, not even a little, he had, in fact, predicted she would come. Stepping to the side, Balin let the dam enter his home. Nili entered but waited for the older dwarf to step deeper into the house. She didn’t have to do it, she’s been there occasionally, but this time she had to behave to persuade him, if she could. Turning her head to the sides, Nili searched for the younger of the two, Dwalin. She would have enjoyed his presence on other days, not that day. Relief washed over her when Nili found Dwalin was not home. It was best for her attempt. The two dwarrows then sat across each other.

____

“I heard about the quest,” Nili began, she intended to not waste time.  
“It’s dangerous,” Balin cut her off.  
“You need me,” Nili stated.  
“And you need Thorin’s agreement,” Balin countered.  


____

Nili huffed, she knew and hated how true it was. Thorin would never let her come, he’d strap her in a chair as long as the quest takes time if he could. Nili stood then, if Balin’s words are not enough than she has to face Thorin after all. Saying her good bye, Nili climbed higher to Thorin’s house, hoping he was home and his nephews were not. She was not in the mood to deal with either of them. Again, she knocked and waited, her mind twirled in search of a way to persuade the King to let her come.

____

Talking to Thorin was easy, talking back to him was her daily routine, but persuading him in this matter, this was new. Dwarrows are well known for their protectiveness of their dams, be it pure or mixed blood. Their population lacks dwarf-women, a problem after the sack of Erebor and the battle of Azanulbizar. Since then the presence of a dwarf-woman is very crucial and Nili was a lass. Curse it. She thought, things would be easier if she was a lad. When the door was opened, Nili thanked Mahal for the empty house. Only Thorin was there, which means all the privacy she can wish for. Thorin was not surprised, but unlike Balin he didn’t predict she’d come to ask to come on the quest. His prediction was only to do some errands or fool around with his nephews as she always did.  


____

“Actually, Thorin, I came to see you,” Nili said for the first time.  


____

That day was no day for her to look for Thorin and Thorin did not recall he made any appointment concerning her. But he let her in his studies anyway, he could never resist her. It was only known to a few that Thorin had an offspring. A bastard to be precise. Not even the child knew of it.  


____

“I heard of the quest,” Nili began again. “and I wish to come.”  


____

Thorin stared at her for a while. Immediately he wanted to say no. It was a suicide mission, one he was still unsure of as all iss yet to be certain. He possessed nothing to aid him reclaim his homeland but a slowly forming company. It was perilous and he would not see her die foolishly. The words of a wizard suddenly came to his mind. _Bring her along. She deserves as your nephews deserve, perhaps even more. _The Wizard had said.  
__

____

____

____

“No,” Thorin flatly said. “Your uncles, Óin and Glóin, are already in the Company.”  
“With all due respect, you called upon your people and here I am answering your call,” Nili countered.  
Thorin leaned back on his chair. “Why should I let you come?” he asked, trying to stall time for his answer.  
“You will need my skills,” Nili answered. “and, of course, how could I let you three face of dangers beyond imagination?”  


____

____

____

Thorin grunted, sometimes he disliked how her reasons made perfect sense. Still he could not let a dam, his daughter especially, to follow him into uncertainty.  


____

____

____

“The Company have the needed skills already, we only need Master Baggins to sign the contract,” Thorin reasoned.  
Nili put a smirk on her face. She found it, a rift. “A Baggins?”  
“The Wizard Gandalf said he is fitting to be our burglar,” Thorin said.  
“Of course, he is,” Nili rolled her eyes.  
Thorin tilted his head, she was creeping inside his mind and his attention was fully hers. “You know something,” he stated.  
“I always know something, Thorin,” Nili retorted. “But knowledge comes with a price.”  


____

____

____

Thorin weighed the risks. He knew nothing of this Bilbo Baggins, not a name he ever heard. Not even rumours. Ever since Gandalf had mentioned their needed burglar was a hobbit, a halfling, Thorin doubted the idea. He had not the time to search for the Halfling himself and decided to follow his suggestion. If Nili knew about said halfling it would do well on what to be expected.  


____

____

____

A smirk began to form on Nili’s face. A quiet Thorin meant he was weighing her offer and that means she has a chance to be a part of his company to reclaim Erebor.  


____

____

____

“Well?” she asked.  
Thorin sighed. He disliked every bit of it. “Deal.”

____

____

____


	2. Bag End

“Lass?” a gruffy voice came from the dining room of Bag End. 

Nili let go of Bilbo, who was relieved to see her, and marched to the bigger dwarf. They shared a quick hug. Dwalin towered over her petite figure and their hug seemed not a friendly hug at all. She could hide behind him and no one would see her. Confusion was plastered on his face, he remembered well Thorin insisted not letting Nili come and yet here she was before him, ready for a journey. 

“What are you doing here?” Dwalin asked.  
“The same reason you are here, Mister Dwalin. Had Thorin or Mister Balin not informed you?” Nili asked.   
“Nili,” Bilbo called, “do you two know each other?” he asked in annoyance.   
“We do, Bilbo dearest,” Nili grinned.

Bilbo then took her by the hand, pulling her further into the hole.  
“How many times do I have to tell you? Inform me when you are coming! With or without companion!” he half shouted.   
“I came on short notice, forgive me, it slipped my mind. But I assure you the rest of my companions aren’t as grumpy as Mister Dwalin there. And more polite, I hope,” Nili squeezed his shoulder.  
“What?! There are more coming?”  
“Do you not know?” Nili asked. 

Before Bilbo could answer, another knock came to the door and another dwarf came. And another. And another. Until Bag End was swarmed with dwarrows rearranging Bilbo’s furniture and emptying his pantry. 

Not even Gandalf’s words calmed the Hobbit, his words were known to seldom give people any peace of mind. Bilbo paced around his hole, how the dwarrows had made a mess of it and worse of all, Nili, the only one he knew other than Gandalf, was supportive of the action. It shouldn’t have Bilbo questioning, she was part dwarf, she lived with them most of her life, but still he questioned. 

The Dwarrows now filled Bilbo’s dining hall. Shouts and laughter were never as merry as that night though it gave Bilbo a headache. Nili dragged him into dancing to a song. Fíli and Kíli played their fiddle, Balin and Dwalin their viol, the brothers Ri their flute, Bombur his drum, Bifur his clarinet, and Bofur sang in turns with Nili. Again, cheers erupted as the song was finished. Bilbo had a sliver of enjoyment but soon turned into annoyance once more as the Dwarrows kept throwing around their food. He almost fainted when his utensils were thrown around. 

The merry atmosphere disappeared at the presence of one particular late dwarf. Thorin. He got lost twice, earning a low snort from Nili. Glaring at her, Thorin decided to take a good look at the burglar. As Nili had said, he was not for the job. Thorin could tell how much of a burden Bilbo will be, one he surely didn’t need. Not minding his host Thorin made himself at home. When Gandalf gave Thorin the map and key of Erebor, a mystery emerged, a half-solved mystery. 

“Pass it to her,” Thorin ordered. 

Nili held the map in her left hand, the other taking a candle to lit behind it. There she saw lines fainter than the colours of her coat. She took the map closer to her nose, as she inhaled, the smell immediately stung her nose making her cry a little. There was a hint of special ink, something she smelled in old scrolls and maps. 

“Hidden runes,” Nili returned the map. “If luck is on our side then we can read what the hidden runes say.”  
“How can you tell?” Ori asked, definitely interested in any kind of script.   
“Observation, Ori,” Nili answered, “hidden runes aren’t ones so rare.”

For most people she would be lying, but for Ori it was the truth. If Erebor was reclaimed then Ori will be the scribe and the position required the knowledge written in the old books and scrolls, maps and sketches where hidden runes were commonly used. 

After Bilbo fainted, the Company took in a part of the hole to rest and await Bilbo’s answer. Nili sat on the floor, her fingers gently plucked the strings of her harp, complementing Thorin’s playing. She leaned on the wall on the exact spot where she had done it when decades ago. Mr. Bungo Baggins would scold her for sitting on the floor. She took off her boots, as she always did when visiting Bag End, a part of her missed going around without any footwear though her feet scrape the most. Nili took in the smell of Bag End, memories flooding her mind, her lips formed a smile on her happier days. 

Across her sat Fíli, his legs blocking the passage. He told her he would leave to reclaim Erebor, he told her to wait for him, he promised he will return, he couldn’t believe she succeeded persuading his uncle to let her come. Fíli knew well of her skills, she was better than him having kicked Dwalin’s ass two times more than he had, and she had beat him numerous times as well. But that didn’t stop him from worrying over her safety. He already had Thorin and Kíli to worry about, now Nili has joined the list. Fíli looked at her, her hair was already reaching her lower back, waving and curling messily forming a sea of brunette. She formed a crown over her head with her hair, two single braids dangled on either side of her face in place of her lack of facial hair, and a courting braid behind her right ear. Fíli wouldn’t want it cut again. Her eyes were warm with Bag End’s colour, Fíli never could get how beautiful her eyes were, hazel they were to him. Fíli had known just some years back how her eyes weren’t exactly hazel, they weren’t any colour he knew, some even saw different colours than he. Thorin saw her eyes to be blue while Kíli saw them brown. 

As the night grew older, followed by the mesmerising song the Company chanted, Nili laid on her old bed. Nothing of the décor had changed, nor the furniture, as she often visit. Orange and purple sprayed across the room, just as she likes it. A sigh escaped her lips, the Company were not quite fond of her presence, especially Fíli. Nili closed her eyes, she could face her problem tomorrow, or so she thought.


	3. Onward To Erebor

Fíli stood in the doorway, leaning on the wood. Nili’s nose twitched in response. She patted the bed, inviting him to sit. But Fíli only stood before her, his legs weren’t even touching the edges of the bed. 

“Come sit, kurduwê,” Nili invited again. 

Fíli cupped her cheeks, squishing them slightly as he sighed, an eyebrow raised. He was still upset of her sudden involvement. Truth to be told he was afraid. Yes, afraid. Afraid he wouldn’t be able to protect her. Afraid he will lose her. 

“Why can’t you listen just for once?” he asked in a whisper.  
“I can ask you the same question,” Nili tried to speak with her cheeks being squished. 

That got a chuckle from Fíli. Soon enough they laid close to each other, snuggling and hugging until they fell into slumber. 

As expected, Bilbo wouldn’t want a part in the quest. Thorin thought to himself maybe bringing Nili along was the right choice after all. Early in the morning the Company set out on ponies. One of them, Glóin probably, made a little bet and the others followed placing their bets. Some had bet Bilbo won’t come and some had bet he will. A harmless bet. Thorin himself bet the Hobbit would not come. About thirty minutes passed after the bet was set and the Company halted at Bilbo’s voice calling out to them. Nili was amused, Bilbo Baggins stepping outside his comfortable Bag End other than to the market. That was new. 

They spent a few days crossing the forest of The Shire, nothing eventful happened but the chatters of the dwarrows being too loud at one point and attracted a group of hobbit children wandering too far from their holes. 

Stopping again for the night, Glóin quickly lit a fire for Bombur and Nili to start making dinner. 

“Are you sure?” Nili asked as Bombur poured something in the pot.  
“Of course,” he smiled.

Nili returned his smile though her nose was asking for retirement. Despite the horrible smell, the taste was decent enough. Nili took it upon herself ensuring the Company were all fed equally. She ate with Fíli and Kíli after dragging Bilbo with her, he was slow in getting comfortable with the rest of the Company.  
After cleaning the utensils, Nili placed her bedroll closer to the fire. Her fingers had started to feel cold, the heat her body emitted quickly faded the more she put her cold hands over it. The night was not that cold, a thing she thanked for, so she slept on her own. Tossing and turning a few times until she stayed still.

Nili wished she could take back her thanks for she woke up with even colder hands. The fire and her layers weren’t enough. She sat for a while, holding her palms near the flames. 

“Cold?” Fíli asked.  
“It’s not even autumn,” Nili hissed. 

Fili was about to stand but Nili beat him to it. She took her bedroll and blanket over to him, laid her head on his lap and wrapped her arms around his waist. He was her personal heater for as long as both could remember. From then on, the nights only got colder as summer was slowly changing to autumn. 

Further away from the three dwarrows, Thorin and Balin were already awake, their shift about to begin. Balin had his blanket draped over his shoulder, the cold of the night bit his bones. Thorin’s blanket was neatly folded beside his pack. 

“I’m surprised you decided to bring her along,” Balin said.  
“Her skills may aid us more than we thought,” Thorin replied, hiding the real reason.  


Balin shook his head, he remembered Thorin saying the exact opposite just last month.  


“Will you ever tell her?” Balin asked again.  
“I don’t know.”  
“I think it’s better to tell her before we reach the mountain, if you plan to,” Balin suggested.  
“Should the chance come, Balin,” Thorin sighed. 

How was he going to tell her? Just tell her and move on? Thorin wouldn’t have it, he wanted to tell her properly. He wanted her to know everything and that needs time. Time, and privacy, he didn’t have. From where he sat he couldn’t even make her sleeping form, only silhouettes of a dark blur and the lighting fire.

“Will you have told her from the beginning?” Thorin asked.  
“I would,” Balin answered.  
“Even risk losing her?”

Their conversation stopped when Kíli came to inform of the shift change. Thorin stayed where he sat as Balin moved to the fire place. There Fíli leaned on the wall behind him, his arm securely on Nili, both of them asleep. Balin let the question sink in his mind. He wouldn’t know how it would actually feel but at least he had something to ponder on to fight the sleepiness. 

Nili has had a habit since she was a wee lass, waking up ere the sun rises. She never knew why her brain was set to wake up before any light came for the day. Nili blinked her sleepiness away, grinning at the surprisingly warm morning. She got up and stretched her body a little before folding her blanket. Across the fire from last night sat Thorin. He sat in silence. Balin had gone in search of more firewood. Noticing Nili was awake, he called her over. 

“Yes?” she answered. 

Thorin opened his mouth before closing it almost immediately. He looked at Nili before averting his gaze again. It was not the time he decided. Nili tilted her head at the silence. 

“Is something the matter?” she asked concerned,  
“Nothing. Your petticoat’s showing,” he said awkwardly.

Nili looked down, expecting to see her dress and a hint of her petticoat but she wore no dress. She found her trousers instead. 

“I’m not wearing any petticoat,” Nili frowned.  
“Must be your sash then,” Thorin muttered. 

Nili opened her mouth to protest but decided not to. She shook her head, the older dwarf needs more sleep than he gets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *kurduwê = my heart


	4. Trolls

Rain. It had to rain. Everyone was sneezing and coughing. For about three days it didn’t stop raining. The road became muddy and the pouring water shortened their vision. Even Gandalf was having a hard time seeing the road. Nili sneezed a few times, she didn’t fancy the petrichor smell, her body shivered of the cold water washing her from head to toe. Behind her Dori asked Gandalf to stop the pouring rain which got a few grunts of agreements from the rest of the Company. 

“If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard,” Gandalf responded to the request.  
“Are there other wizards?” Bilbo asked.

The question caught the attention of a few. Gandalf gave Bilbo a little smile before answering. 

“Of course. There are five..no, seven of us. There are Saruman the White at the top of my order, myself, Radagast the Brown and Brihtar the Plum who fancy the woods and animals. Carléadn the Marigold residing in the west, and the two Blue Wizards,” Gandalf paused for a while, “I’ve quite forgotten their names but there they are, in no particular order, of course, to satisfy your curiosity.”  
“I bet Carléadn would do something about the rain,” Ori whined.  
“No, she would not,” Gandalf said a little louder, “as I would not.”

Silent befell the Company once again. Each were busy with their own thoughts and attempts to keep warm. The ponies were in a worse condition, stepping on the muddy ground several times, Óin’s pony almost broke its leg. On these rainy days they travelled less and sheltered more. Nili used the time to figure out what to do with Thorin’s back up oversized fur coat he had given to her when it first rained. She had tried to return it but the Dwarf King dropped it on her lap again, just as how he had given it to her. The extra coat over her body provided her some warmth which she was grateful for. On the third day the Company stopped when they came across a cave. The entrance was higher than the drenched ground and dry enough for the Company to sleep. The sandy floor made noises under both Dwalin and Nili’s drenched boots. 

“There’s nothing back here,” Dwalin said, returning from the dark of the cave.  
“Doesn’t smell like any predator animals either, we can scare it if one came,” Nili confirmed. 

Once they confirmed one more time the cave was save, the Company immediately entered. Tired and cold, Bombur and Nili prepared a quick meal for the Company. No one bothered to lit a fire. After they ate, one by one laid down close to each other and fell into slumber. Nili laid next to Fíli who immediately pulled her close to his body and wrapped her with his arms and legs. Kíli pressed his back unto his brother’s, trying to get his warmth on him. As the night grew colder, the Company huddled closer. 

The rain stopped the next morning, allowing the Company a ride under the sun. Nili woke up with Fíli’s hand still under her neck, the other had moved to let Kíli snuggle into him. Blinking, Nili got up to make some breakfast but something pinned her legs down. She looked at her legs to find Dwalin’s head on her left thigh and Nori hugging her right leg. Nili kicked and kicked until both dwarrows lazily woke up. 

“Enjoying my legs?” Nili asked in annoyance. 

Both sprung from her legs, hiding their reddening cheeks after. 

“Sorry, lass,” Dwalin apologized.  
“Your fault they make good pillows,” Nori teased. 

Nili rolled her eyes at Nori’s remark. 

Later on that day the Company stopped again. Nili frowned at the smell of trolls. Trolls never brought good news. The only good thing about them was their cave full of treasures. However, before she could warn the Company of the trolls, her mind wandered somewhere else as she spotted Bombur slicing open a rabbit. Quickly she came over to him before he managed to produce another horrible smelling stew. The trolls left her mind as quickly as they came. 

Nili let Bofur give out the portion for each dwarf. With Bilbo in tow with Kíli’s bowl and his own, Nili went over to the ponies. They sat and ate there while chattering for entertainment. 

“I didn’t think you were coming along,” Bilbo shrugged.  
“What a coincidence, Mr. Baggins, we also didn’t think she was coming along,” Kíli said.  
Nili rolled her eyes as she chuckled. “I was worried he would tell you immediately and I’d have to deal with this,” she leaned on Fíli giddily, “before I even reach Bag End.”

Fíli raised an eyebrow at her, then playfully tickling her for her secrecy. Soon Kíli joined in, forgetting their duties to watch the ponies. Bilbo laughed after a while, shaking his head at the view. They stopped to catch their breaths, still laughing at each other. Fíli, being the eldest, got up first, reminded of his task there. He counted the ponies spread about the clearing. He frowned and recounted. No matter how much he counted the ponies have been reduced by two. Then Kíli counted and got the same result.

“By Durin’s beard!” Nili exclaimed as she collected the bowls. “There are trolls here. I forgot!” Nili ran back to the Company. Little did she realise the two brothers had quickly dragged Bilbo in chase of the trolls. 

“Why didn’t you say that earlier?” Thorin growled.  
“I was distracted, a little. The trolls have taken two of our ponies!” Nili babbled. 

Thorin looked around the camp, searching for his nephews. The two ponies weren’t worth the time and effort, they will have to share the remaining load. Neither his nephews nor Bilbo were seen. He returned his gaze to Nili.

“Where are Fíli and Kíli? And the Burglar?”  
“They were-oh no,” Nili’s eyes widen in realisation. She should have dragged them along. 

Thorin let Nili lead the Company to where the trolls had taken the ponies. By the woods they met Fíli and Kíli watching Bilbo intently. Soon a fight between dwarrows and trolls happened. It didn’t take long for the dwarrows to be sacked in individual sacks. Everything was going great for the trolls, and even better when they got their hands on Nili. 

“Oi, look at this one. Ain’t it the one who ruined our cave?” one said as he held her by her legs.  
The other two eyed Nili. “Oh yeah, it is the one,” one said.  
“We’re having dessert tonight,” the one holding Nili smirked as he shoved her head first into a sack and threw her at the pile of dwarrows.

If it weren’t for both Bilbo and Gandalf, Nili was certain they’d be dead by now. The Hobbit had stalled time for the Wizard to let the sun light turn the trolls to stone. Once Fíli was free of his sack, he came to Nili who was not moving. Worry washed over him as he undid the lace before cutting it with his blade. 

“Thank Mahal, you’re okay. Are you hurt? Did you break something? How many braids do you have?” Fíli rambled.  
“Fíli, I’m fine. Just itchy,” she reassured him. But Fíli was not buying her claim. 

Fíli helped her back into her outer layers, placing all of her knives in place then handed her bow and quiver. In return she did the same. It wasn’t a peculiar sight for the Company, moreover it was what they expected from a courting couple. Bilbo watched the dwarrows, wondering why Thorin was watching the two in a manner which made him shiver.

As if noticing the eyes watching him, Thorin made his way to the dwarrows responsible for their little meeting with the Trolls.

“The Trolls seemed to know you. How is that?” Thorin asked, arms across his chest.  
“We’ve met, obviously,” Nili answered. “Their cave is nearby.”  
“The one you destroyed?”  
Nili smirked, “Even better. Where they keep their hoard of treasures.”


	5. Rivendell

Casting a spell was never a challenge, but casting a few of them continuously was too much for Nili. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead as she felt her breath shortened. In a moment she would usually feel a tad nauseous. Nili sat on the ground, waiting for it to come to pass. She waited and waited. Nothing. A sigh of relieve escaped her lips. Inhaling again, Nili immediately turned her head. The scent of animals, mostly rabbits, stung her nose. The Company followed her gaze as shouts were heard coming from the trees. All but Gandalf drew their weapons, ready and confused at the same time. As if their encounter with the trolls wasn’t enough.

A wizard in brown appeared pulled by rabbits. Nili crouched down near the rabbits when the two wizards spoke in secrecy. The rabbits were Rhosgobel rabbits she guessed.

“Bilbo, come see the rabbits!” she said.

Bilbo sheathed his new sword and came over to her side. The rabbits swarmed him as quick as they had swarmed Nili. The rabbits recognized them in some way. Bilbo picked one up to pet it as gently as he could. His fingers travelled to places he thought they would love to be pet. 

“Look,” Nili called, “this one looks like you.”  
“Excuse me,” Bilbo protested, “I do not look like that.”

The Company watched them in wonder. Ori noted how amused hobbits can be when near animals. He continued to watch them and eventually joined petting the rabbits.

Their moment of peace were disrupted once more when another stench invaded Nili's nose. Wargs. There are times where Nili had wished she inherited the dwarven physical endurance and that moment was one of them. Misfortune seemed to befell the Company that day, a pack of orcs came across them and they almost died if it weren’t for Gandalf, again. Nili got up with a grunt, dust was everywhere on her clothes. Dwalin walked past her to a narrow pathway.

“I can’t see where the path leads to. Do we follow it or not?” Dwalin’s voice echoed.  
“Follow it of course!” Bofur exclaimed.

The rest of the Company followed him through the narrow path. Nili let her fingers brush along the walls, from everyone she had the calmest expression, expecting a breath taking view. The valley of Imladris was upon the Company as they reached the end of the path. Beneath them was Rivendell, under many falls. The wind was somehow different for it gave them comfort and relieve. The trees were golden and many there were, decorating and hiding the elven city deep in the valley. The Company made their way to Rivendell, down the pathway and to the bridge. 

The arrival of an elf in blue made the Company uneasy. His gaze lingered harshly on the dwarrows but soften when it landed on Nili. She greeted the Elf in elvish manner. Both soon conversed in Sindarin leaving the rest of the Company out of their words. 

“Thorin Oakenshield! Durin’s Folk!” a voice came from above the steps, “I thought you hated elves.”

The owner of the voice was no other than Carléadn, a crooked pointy hat rested on her head, beads of many colours sprayed across her hair, the colour of her gown complemented the colour of the leaves of the valley. A grin spread across her face. 

“Carléadn the Marigold,” Thorin greeted.  
“I assume you have finally decided to do what I suggested if you are here,” she raised an eyebrow.  
“Yes, of course,” Thorin chuckled. 

Lord Elrond was as kind as Nili remembered. He had invited her to sit with him, Gandalf, and Thorin which she declined. Nili sat in between Fíli and Bombur, eating elvish food she missed as her kin complaint about how green the food was. There they dined accompanied by elven music, but the dwarrows were not content. The music was too dull, the food won’t even fill a quarter of their stomach. Bofur took it upon himself to lighten the air. He jumped on a higher stool and started singing. As soon as he started singing, the Company followed with cheers and laughter, even Thorin was smiling. 

Food was thrown between tables, the laughter of the dwarrows raged upon Rivendell, making a few elves poke their curious noses on the unfolding scene. An excited Kíli grabbed an elf’s harp, shoving it to Thorin, asking him to play. The smile disappeared from Thorin’s face. Crossing his arms, Thorin left without another word, leaving Kíli in total embarrassment. 

“I’ll play, Kíli,” Nili said from her seat.

She got up and reached for the elven harp, plucking the strings to adjust her fingers. Nili didn’t bother sitting, the harp was taller than her by all means. Her fingers plucked the strings again, this time playing a tune Thorin had taught her, a song he taught her a long time ago, a song about her mother. The elven harp made the tune more melodic and was heard by all who reside there. A hum followed, slowly turning into words. Nili sang in Westron for the enjoyment of both races. Within the words she had carefully arranged she told of her mother she barely known. She talked of her beauty, her biding and tidings, her tragedy, all of which were Thorin’s words of her. Only few would realise the many times she mentioned Arda she was mentioning her mother for their world was also named Arda and many fates have befallen it. 

Nili sang the last lines, which were hers, and the song was finished. Many elves had come to hear her play and they clapped for her, complimenting her skills with the harp. But Nili was quiet, as if mourning, and none dared disturb her until evening came. 

Thorin heard the tune all the way to where he had run off to. The feeling came again, next to him Carléadn exhaled a puff of smoke. 

“You have to tell her, Thorin. The sooner the better,” she said.  
“I will, but not here,” Thorin sighed. 

That night the Company had set out a camp on a clearing, purposely ignoring the elves offering them proper beddings. Nili marched to the fire they had made and poured water on it before kicking the fire woods. 

“What’d you do that for?!” Glóin asked, his voice booming.  
“We are offered proper rooms and beddings. What are you doing out here setting up a camp?” Nili asked back in a lower tone.  
“We don’t want their beds,” Dwalin growled from behind her.  
“Believe me, Mister Dwalin,” Nili growled back at him, “you do.”

They argued and argued creating havoc in the quiet valley. Nili was on her own trying to get the Company to accept the rooms and beddings while the rest of the Company denied. 

“Let us wait for Uncle Thorin, he’ll decide to accept or not,” Fíli proposed. 

The Company accepted the idea and waited. Glóin made another fire. Nili left for the woods instead, she had to let some steam off. Not far behind her Fíli and Kíli followed, moving their heads as they looked curiously on the trees and heard soft whispers in the air. 

Nili had stayed in Rivendell for some years in the past. Walking in the woods brought back memories of her times there and of one particular elf. After making sure Fíli and Kíli were still on her heels, Nili hastened her pace. The brothers took it as a game as they hastened their pace as well. Being the young dwarrows they are they chased each other around, played a little game to entertain themselves before going down the slopes to a river. By the river stood three elves but rather than robes they were dressed in armour. 

The three elves stood on the riverside, deep in conversation when roars of laughter reached their ears. They were informed earlier of the Company of Thorin Oakenshield so they guessed the laughter was of theirs. The three elves ignored it and continued their conversation, having small laughs among themselves. As each minute passed, however, the roars of laughter seem to get closer and closer. Ignoring it, Elladan put his hand around his brother’s neck, reciting a story of their recent scout with the Dúnedain. Thallen listened intently, he had never left the borders of Imladris but to the Carrock to relay messages, a tale from the twins was enough at the moment to entertain his curiosity of other lands. 

Nili approached the elves almost immediately, leaving the brothers behind. 

“Thallen, mellon nin!” Nili called him.


	6. Jealous Fíli

Hearing his name called, Thallen turned his head, a smile spread on his face. 

“Elladan. Elrohir,” Nili greeted the twins. 

Fíli halted just when they spotted the elves. He didn’t like it one bit. He wanted to drag her back to the Company, away from the elves as if that was possible in a place resided by elves. Beside him Kíli tugged on his coat, motioning to return. Fíli shook his head but didn’t advance either. 

“Come on, Fee. She’s going to take a while,” Kíli tugged again.  
“Are you really making me leave her with a bunch of elves, brother?”  
“Well, you yourself is only standing here,” Kíli rolled his eyes.  
“It’s not like I can do anything about it.” Fíli huffed. “What if she hates me for it? And stays here for good? She looks so happy here.”  
“She won’t hate you. Have you seen her face every time she looks at you?” Kíli said.  
“Those things change easily,” Fíli looked to Nili, enjoying the little talk she was having.  
“Do they?” Kíli asked. 

Fíli thought for a moment. _Do they?_ Before he could speak his mind, Nili came walking back to the brothers. Her talk was cut short as she noticed the brothers not coming along. 

“I know those faces.” Nili snickered. “Let’s go.”  
“You seem awfully close to them,” Kíli pouted.  
“Not as close as I am to you,” she laughed as she wrapped Kíli in a hug.  
“Nooo. Get off me,” he whined playfully. 

They laughed and laughed all the way back. Thorin had not returned when they reached the Company. The tension was still high between the Company and Nili. Bofur’s tale ended, Nori’s flute stopped sounding, leaving the crackling fire the only sound to sound.  
Thorin returned not long after with an expression of glad and hopeful. The Company gazed at him as he made his way down the stairs. 

“What are you doing?” Thorin asked. “I thought the elves gave us rooms?”  
“I’d rather sleep out here than sleep on those elven beds,” Dwalin said.  
“Out here?” Thorin raised an eyebrow though the lack of light hid it from the Company. “We may be here for days to come! I must think of our route ahead, the roads are more dangerous than they were, and with both Orcs and Goblins following our trail, I will need time for our route. Come now, they have prepared a house for our company alone.”

Nili smugly looked at the Company as she led them to the house. She bore no pack as she had placed her belongings in a room earlier when they arrived, they were offered a bath, something Nili can never pass on. A nice private bath. Nili opened the third room from the main door and entered, Fíli following behind. The room was spacious, like any other rooms in Rivendell, filled with the finest detailed elven furniture. The bed was big enough for a few more dwarrows to sleep in, and too big for only two dwarrows. Across the bed was a balcony, complete with a set of table and chairs. Alongside the side walls were shelves, a few books were there, and most of the space was empty for the guests to make use. Near the door leading to the balcony was another door leading to the bathroom. It was in elven decorations, on the doorway and all possible places were carved into vines and leaves, the bath was also big. Fíli was starting to feel even smaller in the room. He returned to the main room, where Nili was laying on the bed, watching the carvings on the ceiling. Fíli came to her, his braided moustache dangling beneath his face. He came down on her, planting his lips on hers. He was jealous of her interaction with the elves earlier and without the rest of the Company around, he got her all to himself. 

Underneath she smiled, her hands tangled itself on his hair. After a few kisses she pushed him slowly. Fíli frowned.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.  
“Where did you bathe?”  
“I didn’t,” Fíli answered, “the Company only washed a little by the fountain.”  
“Then you, kurdûn, needs an immediate bath,” she chuckled.

Fíli let himself fall beside her, he did need a bath. He stood to undress himself, taking his time to tease his beloved. 

“I’m thinking of a more relaxing bath,” he smirked.

Nili laughed. She came to him to undo his braids, tugging at them whenever his hand felt her body. Soon the room became hot, not because of what Fíli was trying to do and not because the night decided to be that hot. Nili pushed Fíli playfully, retreating to the bed. Fíli pouted in protest, trying to get her back into his arms. 

“Bathe first, you smell!” she giggled as she escaped his hands.  
“I don’t smell that bad!”  
“You smell like trolls,” Nili pretended to gag. 

Fíli stopped to smell himself, gagging a few seconds later. He did need a bath.

“Alright, alright,” he surrendered.

After Fíli had bathed, he joined Nili again on the bed. Peeking at the book she was reading. It didn’t last long as the book was written in Elvish, Fíli couldn’t read Elvish. So he averted his gaze to Nili’s eyes. Her pupils moved rapidly as she scanned the writings on the pages, not paying any mind to Fíli. Her eyes shone a little, something Fíli found amusing, he would blink to make sure he wasn’t imagining the soft glows of her eyes, then he would eye her eyes from different angles or blew the candle. He always wondered why they could glow. This time he only blinked, unwilling to leave the comfort of the bed underneath him. Minutes felt like hours for his activity, he tossed a few times, trying to entertain himself. His eyes followed the carvings on the ceiling, making comments on how he could’ve carved more intriguing pattern. He continued to comment on the decoration until at some point he fell asleep. 

Their days in Rivendell were spent doing almost nothing. Thorin would at times call his nephews to his chamber to discuss or teach them various things. One time the brothers dragged Nili along at the same time Thorin decided to talk with the wizards. It ended with Thorin and Carléadn bickering, the two rarely see eye to eye, partly because Thorin doubted her wisdom. She was, to him, more like a nagging child instead of a wizard. Nili spent her days with her elf friends, conversing over many things with Bilbo tailing her.  
When Thorin didn’t call his nephews to his chamber Nili brought them to roam around the woods. Ori came with them, fascinated by the different atmosphere of the Elves. The first day they roamed the forest and met with the elves, the three dwarrows didn’t want to interact with them, deciding to go back rather than continue. Exposure was all they needed. On their fourth meeting, Kíli greeted Thallen first when they came into view. Ori happily conversed with Elrohir, learning phrases in Sindarin. 

“See, Master Fíli,” Thallen leaned on a tree, “we do know how to have fun. Only a few show it, like me.” Thallen proceeded to ramble on about his version of fun, his arms wailing around in sync with his words. 

Fíli tilted his head, _elves are really weird people_ , he thought to himself. Fíli listened to the Elf out of politeness. Nili sat in between Fíli and Thallen, content everyone was getting along. 

“Oh!” Thallen exclaimed. “We should do the dance again, Nili!”

Nili laughed, dismissing his request. “No.”

Thallen leaned closer to her, grabbing her by the shoulders. “It’ll be like the old times,” he grinned.

“Stop it,” Nili giggled. 

“I thought you quite enjoyed it,” his grin turned into a smirk, “no, I know you enjoyed it. Like, when you kept asking to practice it over and over again.”

Nili pushed him away, still laughing at his attitude. Strange it was for an Elf to be openly approaching another person, they have some personal space culture. Fíli glared at how close Thallen was to Nili, casually grabbing her shoulder and his manner of speaking, it boiled something inside the Dwarf Prince. He stayed quiet, the Elf didn’t know about dwarven culture. A few moments passed without any advance from Thallen but Fíli only got more on his edge. He couldn’t stand the words and mannerism Thallen chose. If it wasn’t for the presence of Lord Elrond’s sons maybe he would have already brawled the flirting Elf to death. Maybe.  
As the sun began to hide from the world, the group left the woods. Fíli had become silent ever since Thallen mentioned the dance. It was a dance for entertainment and no other means were supposed to accompany it. Nili tried to hold a conversation with him but failed miserably. 

“I don’t like him,” Fíli muttered all suddenly.  
“Who?” Nili asked.  
“Your elf friend,” Fíli glared at the said elf exiting from one of the houses. 

Nili followed his gaze, seeing a particularly short elf with wavy brunette hair. 

“Are you talking about Thallen?” Nili taunted, a smirk formed on her face. 

Fíli only gave her a side glance before glaring at Thallen again. Nili wrapped her arms around him, he was jealous, he’s always jealous of her friends. Nili wanted to scold him for being so jealous but she was no different than him. All the dams in the Blue Mountains could confirm that. 

“He’s only being friendly,” Nili tried to calm him.  
“He’s being too friendly,” Fíli continued to glare.  
“Glaring won’t do anything, though.”  
“Better than strangling him,” Fíli mumbled.  
“What was that?” Nili asked, placing her head on his shoulder.  
“Nothing,” Fíli said.


	7. The Misty Mountains

The Company were very eager to leave Rivendell as soon as Thorin announced their departure in secrecy. Durin’s Day was nearing and they have wasted a week in the Elven Fortress, legions from the mountain. They left early in the morning, leaving Gandalf behind, but of course the wizard knew already of their departure. Carléadn watched as the Company left Rivendell, smoke of various colours bounced here and there, some reached the Company earning a few wondering dwarrows.

Again it rained. The smell of petrichor stung Nili’s nose and a bad feeling washed over her. She had never passed the passage of the Misty Mountains on a rainy day, much less under a storm. Nili walked behind Bilbo, making sure the Hobbit doesn’t fall to his death. Struggling to keep her steps on the narrow path, Nili herself almost slipped a few times while watching out for Bilbo. 

“Rock giants!” Balin shouted.

Rocks came raining down on the Company, boulders were thrown and more rock giants awoke. Behind her Dwalin held her close to the wall, the Dwarf Warrior wasn’t planning on letting a dam fall to her death, especially her. To the Company’s horror, half of them were lifted, separated from the rest, swung here and there on a giant’s leg. Nili could only watch in horror. Fíli was there, and her uncles Óin and Glóin. Lucky for them the giant fell, letting them fall unto the cliff. 

Thorin ran in the horror of losing another family member. His heart prayed his nephew was alive. And he was. Thorin let a sigh of relief. They were all alive. The Company moved on, escaping the rain and rock falling from the sky. They found a cave deep enough to fit the Company. Dwalin quickly entered with Nili following behind. The cave was spacious, enough for the Company to rest and wait until the storm pass. But Nili was uneasy, it reeked the smell of Goblins. She crouched to the ground and only found sand, a peculiar thing for her. Dwalin had reported the cave was safe and the Company filed in all soaked and weary. Nili was unsure of it, the smell of Goblins discouraged her to spend any time resting there though the storm outside was not a better choice. Thorin cleared his throat behind her, his eyebrows furrowed. 

“Goblins.” Nili announced. “A town of Goblins lies beneath these mountains, we must be nearby.”

Thorin didn’t like that at all, he thought for a moment, looking at his Company already setting down. Glóin was about to start a fire, preparing his flint in the middle of the cave. 

“Glóin, we lit no fire tonight,” Thorin said. 

Glóin looked at him, devastated and confused but obeyed. Quickly he put his flint away in his pack. Thorin returned his gaze to Nili, she was still crouched on the ground, feeling the ground for any goblin traps, searching for anything that would trigger any trap. Nili moved closer to where the Company had set out their bedrolls, her skin meeting the sandy ground. Nothing. She scanned again, her nose sniffing along, the scent was faint and covered quickly by the smell of rain and soaked dwarrows. On the edge of Ori’s bed roll she felt something like a small gap, her fingers worked to be rid of the sand, a little opening on the ground. She got the bed roll out of the way, following the trail of the gap on the ground. Her hand only felt ground, nothing out of the ordinary from the gap, only that it travelled wide, forming a big circle around where the Company had set out their things. Thorin watched her unveiling the connecting gap. 

Nili looked back to the clear ground, not many space was there, only three dwarrows would fit in there. She sighed, the storm outside showed no sign of calming anytime soon. 

“A trap door,” she finally said, “and a stormy battle outside.”

“Two will keep watch, if the ground shakes, wake everyone. We take leave storm or not,” Thorin ordered. 

It was easier said than done. When the trap door opened it was all too late for the Company to move. They landed on top of each other, grunting and groaning, some scraped their skin and earned a few bruises from the long fall and rough slides. Their packs were nowhere to be seen, either left behind or hoarded by the goblins, who now pulled them one by one, binding them one by one on the neck and wrists, then forcing them to walk. All but Bilbo, we all know what happened to him. 

Hearing the Goblin’s King plan to inform a pale orc of Thorin’s whereabouts, Nili raised her voice. Things were going horribly wrong. The Goblin King’s attention turned to her. 

“What was that?” the Goblin King asked, his eyes scanning the bunch of dwarrows in front of him.  
“Your Malevolence,” she tried to do a little bow with her restrictions, “such little reward for the head of the King Under the Mountain?”  
“It’s already a high price for his head.”  
“Yes, yes, high indeed, but,” she continued with a sly tone, “won’t the price of the pale orc’s satisfactory beheading the King Under the Mountain himself be higher?”

The Goblin King tilted his head a little, then he leaned on his throne thinking over her words. 

“You’d have to deal with the rest of us too. A higher price won’t hurt the pale orc. It’s a fair deal!” she said trying to convince the Goblin King. 

As the Goblin King sat pondering, grinning greedily, the dwarf in front of her yanked the rope connecting to her neck while the others started yelling at her. She winced at the nasty words thrown at her, hoping the Company didn’t mean them. Nili tried to stand again, she had no time to worry over the Company cursing at her for selling them off. Pushing the voices away, she kept her eyes on the Goblin King, hoping he was dull enough to actually believe her words. 

Thorin hid his smirk, showing an annoyed expression instead. Who else told the Company to create such ruckus other than him? He had learnt from the Trolls incident. Stalling, they needed to stall, they needed to survive this. Erebor was still leagues away. The roaring laugh of the Goblin King stopped the cursing dwarrows. He descended from his throne and eyed Nili closely.

“You think you’re so clever. I know what you’re trying to do.” He snarled. “The King Under the Mountain is for the pale orc, kill the rest.”

On the words of their king, the goblins mercilessly attacked the Company, yanking and holding Thorin on the ground for safekeeping. For Mahal knows how long the goblins clawed, gnawed, kicked, punched, and some bit the rest of the Company. With their hands bind there was not much they could do in resistance. 

Far above the Goblin Town, an explosion commenced, quick and took with it the guarding goblins. Arrows came from behind the smoke, perfectly hitting the curious goblins poking their heads into the smoke. A blinding light followed and made its way down and deep into the Goblin Town where the cheering was the loudest. Carléadn cleared the path for them with her beads, exploding as the goblins were blinded by Gandalf's staff. Thallen took the chance to shoot the running goblins. They went deeper and deeper. A roaring laugh made them run faster, the shrieks of the goblins down below brought worry to Gandalf. 

One by one the goblins lay dead on the ground then a blinding light lit between the Goblin King and the Company. Thorin used the moment of confusion to attack the goblins holding him down, he turned so his back was on the ground and kicked the now surprised goblins. Free of the wretched creatures, Thorin stood, the bind on his hands suddenly loose. 

"You can thank me later, my Lord," Thallen winked before advancing on the goblins. 

Thorin hurriedly cut off the binds binding his kin, the flirty line of the Elf quickly forgotten. Once everyone was free they ran for the exit. For several times Thorin stopped to make sure none of his kin were left behind and, in those times, he noticed Nili was struggling to keep up. Minding the chasing goblins, he supported her as they neared a source of light on the end of the tunnel. Near him Nili was panting heavily, her eyes blinking a few times more than necessary. Thorin strengthened his grip on her and, in the end, lifted her until they exited the tunnel.

The blowing wind greeted the Company and they stopped running. Thorin let Nili back on the ground, both panting the most. He knew her physical endurance wasn't the same as her dwarf kin, though her stubbornness were undoubtedly of the dwarrows. She definitely declined the help her own intended offered. _Just like her mother_ , Thorin chuckled to himself. 

"Thank you," Nili said in between breaths.

Thorin offered her a smile. "No dwarf left behind." 

Thorin turned to check on the rest of his Company as his nephew came rushing to Nili. He wanted to say more to her, but as always, he decided not to say.


	8. Carrock

A blinding light, their binds being cut, and running was all Nili could remember. Her hands rested on her knees, panting heavily when the Company had stopped to count themselves. Gandalf did the counting, calling the names of the Company. 

“Where is Bilbo Baggins? Where is our hobbit?” he asked in a more angered tone than a worried one. 

Nili thought to herself why the wizard asked the whereabouts of Bilbo, he was near, he was with them. She sheathed her blades, still panting, and answered Gandalf. 

“He’s here. I know he’s small, no need to insult him.”  
“If he is here, show us! My eyes do not see him and neither do anyone’s eyes!” Gandalf said. 

Nili turned her head, motioning to a tree with no Bilbo. She blinked once, then twice, then thrice. Even after making her way around the tree she couldn’t see Bilbo, but she knew he was there. 

“Well?” Gandalf asked.  
“My nose never lies, Gandalf.” Nili said with furrowed brows.   
“You depend too much on it. Now, who knows what happened to our burglar?!”   
“Calm down, Mithrandir, asking the same question won’t help find your burglar,” Carléadn commented.   
“What are you doing here?” Thorin asked her.   
“To save your life, what does it look like?” Carléadn answered. 

Further from the middle of the Company, Thallen counted his remaining arrows. A particular dwarf came to him and they conversed in hushed tones as if fearing getting caught. 

Nili decided to return to the tree. Weird. How can her nose fail her? Just as she turned her body, Bilbo suddenly appeared and she grinned. She knew her nose never fails her. But the moment didn’t last long before the stench of wargs reached her nose. The Company ran on her warning. 

Thanks to the Eagles the Company and the two additions from Rivendell escaped the wargs and apparently Azog. In haste they climbed down the Carrock. Night was to come and the warg pack will be chasing them if they were to cross path again. They found a cave and they slept there. Nili couldn’t sleep despite her weariness. So, she laid there in the darkness, blinking to the ceiling of the cave, enjoying the snores of the sleeping Company. 

Every time Nili blinks in the dark she’s reminded of the day she arrived in the Blue Mountains for the first time. 

_The night was already old when she arrived. Few fires were lit near the doors of the few houses on the track she was walking on. Beside her an older hobbit held her hand, leading her steps while humming to himself. They climbed higher and higher, stopping before a door that smelled familiar to her. A white-haired dwarf opened the door, he was extremely nice, talking in the sweetest manner she has ever seen. The older hobbit and her walked inside the house, it wasn’t that much different than a hobbit hole, only that everything was much bigger. Even the people._

_A taller dwarf was already sitting on the table, some strands of his hair were white. Her gaze shifted quickly to the corner of the room where another dwarf stood, his black hair was almost blue in her eyes, his gaze was always sharp and she found it intriguing. Her hand slowly slipped away and she made her way to the dwarf, she smiled and hugged him, the only dwarf she knew. Dwalin was his name, big and bulky, the other children would stop bothering her when Dwalin visits. She loves his visits._

_“Lilith,” the Hobbit hissed at her._

_She returned to his side immediately, she hates it when he hisses. There she sat with nothing else to do but listen to the conversation at hand. At times the three dwarrows would speak in whispers in their own tongue before answering to the Hobbit. She listened closely, or tried to, their low voices made it hard to listen properly. One thing she noticed from the beginning was how the dwarf with white strands on his hair had eyed her the most. It made her uncomfortable and scared, Eru knows if some part of her dress was ripped it was because of him. She tried to stay quiet about it, still excited to be brought on one of his travels she’s heard so much._

Nili blinked again and that memory faded away. She didn’t want to remember him anymore. Everyone said he was her father but she’s seen everyone’s father at home every day. Then everyone said they weren’t related, him and her, and she thought was it because she always stays at home while he’s always away. The day he died she felt nothing at all and she let his body be buried under the ground that killed him. Thorin was there with her. _Why was he there?_ She thought. 

Nili pushed the question away. She was exhausted but her eyes won’t close. Her mind wandered about many things before returning to that same question. _Why was he there?_ Nili finally closed her eyes and many other memories came flooding her mind until it finally lulled her to sleep. 

By the entrance of the cave, the two wizards sat in silence. Watching over the forest for any wargs following their trail somehow. Their absence gave Gandalf some time to think, things hadn’t gone the way he planned it. Next to him Carléadn stared off into the woods, Thallen had gone ahead to inform the one who named the Carrock, someone the two of them feared when angered. She was worried for the Elf. 

“He is not fond of dwarrows, Mithrandir,” she warned him.   
“We’ll have to push our luck.” Gandalf said. “He’s our only chance of continuing right now. Besides, we have a hobbit among us. He may be able to soften his heart.”  
“Is this why you chose to bring along a hobbit?” Carléadn raised her eyebrow.   
“Well, not what I had in thought.”

Carléadn leaned back on the wall, her head nodding slowly. 

“What did you do to make him listen?” she asked. 

Gandalf chuckled but didn’t answer, leaving Carléadn again in the dark.


	9. Rabbits

Nili awoke the next morning to an almost empty cave. She was the last to wake. Near the entrance Gandalf sat and smoked, smoke of green and blue twirled around him. The Company made a fire going, beside it were Fíli and Nori, both grinning proudly at their catch from the nearby stream. 

Nili walked past them, exiting the cave. She spotted the stream and the Company bathing in it, some played around in the water and some washed their clothes. The warm sun crept through the leaves. Nili inhaled the smell of the forest, then exhaled a long breath. The air was fresh and crispy, clearing the fog in her mind and the sleepiness in her eyes. Then she made her way to the stream, a bath sounded just what she needed. Passing the Company to a more secluded place, Nili quickly took off her clothes, leaving two pieces of cloth to cover herself from the naughty members of the Company. 

Her eyes widen at the cold water and she bit her tongue in surprise. She never learns to test the water first before jumping inside. She splashed around a little, adjusting to the cold water. After rinsing her hair in the stream, Nili returned to shore, grabbing for her clothes when a figure came near. Poor Bilbo blushed and quickly turned around when he saw Nili bathing. 

“Couldn’t bathe in peace?” she teased.  
“N-not that!” Bilbo denied. “I just thought for some private time.”  
“I’m still decently covered, cousin dear, no need to be shy about it.” 

Bilbo slowly turned and, still blushing, took off his own clothes to wash it. He kept his trousers on out of decency and Nili laughed at that. She always did every time he talks about decency. Despite how refreshing it was, Nili didn’t stay in the water for too long. She left Bilbo to bathe and wash as he pleased. On a rock nearby she laid her clothes and sat there too, letting the sun and wind dry them. Soon enough Bilbo joined her enjoying the sun rays cutting through the leaves. 

The sound of the Company bathing in the stream gradually disappeared, replaced by the quiet sound of the forest. Now their sound came from the cave. Bilbo enjoyed the moment of peace a tad too much. Nili noticed he was starting to doze off. 

“I have an idea,” Nili declared.  
“Hmm? And what is that?” Bilbo peeked from where he was lying.  
“We should do it,” she grinned.  
Bilbo quickly sat, eyes wide. “What if they all find out?”  
“Stop worrying so much!” Nili exclaimed. 

Bilbo sighed before getting off the rock. He looked at the direction of the cave, making sure none of the Company was set out to call them. Once satisfied, Bilbo turned back to Nili, who was grinning excitedly. 

“I haven’t done it in a long time,” Bilbo warned.  
“You’ll do fine, Bilbo,” Nili waved him off. 

Bilbo sighed as Nili crouched down in front of him, getting smaller. Her once brown skin grew much more hair, more brown and lighter as her hair. Her dwobbit features exchanged with the features of a rabbit. Nili jumped out of her piles of cloths, her nose twitching and her ears moved, listening. She looked at him, he could feel the stare piercing him and he crouched on the ground, letting the magic do the rest. 

Back in the cave, most of the Company were dressed and the caught fish was cooked. They were ready to leave within an hour, as Thorin had hoped. He watched over the Company, counting inside his mind. They were two members short. 

“Where are Nili and Mr. Baggins?” he asked no one in particular.  
“I saw them going a bit further to wash up,” Bofur answered, “should I call them?”  
“Sure.” 

Bofur left to get the two. Thorin turned to Gandalf and Carléadn, discussing their next destination with no supply at all, only their clothes, weapons, and some gold on each member. Not long after he had left, Bofur returned with a confused and panicked look on his face. Thorin came to him.

“Where are they?” he asked.  
“I found their clothes by the big rock there but,” Bofur looked back over to the rock, “I didn’t find them.”  
“They can’t just disappear, Bofur,” Fíli chuckled.  
“With no clothes too.” Kíli added. “Have you checked in the stream?”  
“I did.” Bofur said. “I swear I did. In the stream, up the trees, behind bushes and rocks.”

Thorin grabbed Bofur by the shoulder, not buying this cheap prank Nili was pulling. He knew it must be one of her pranks. 

“All of their clothes are on a rock?” Thorin asked.  
“Yes. All of it. Some were on the ground too. Two cloths and a trouser, I think those are Bilbo’s.” Bofur answered. 

Thorin let go of his shoulder, ordering the Company to look around for Nili and Bilbo. Bofur took them to where their clothes were laid to be dried. They were dry but there was no sign of Nili nor Bilbo. Thorin grumbled under his breath. 

“What if they encountered some beast?” Ori asked.  
“We’ll find the beast if there was any to begin with,” Dori hushed his younger brother. 

The Company searched and searched but found neither. Thorin was growing impatient, if this was a prank then it was not a funny one. Fíli and Kíli quietly searched, avoiding Thorin’s angry gazes at them. Thorin went by the clothes, strange it was, every piece of their clothes were there. Why would they disappear without any piece of clothing on? He went around the rock before leaving it to search behind some nearby bushes. Nothing. 

An hour passed with no sign of the two. Thorin was getting more on edge, just yesterday he came to good terms with the Hobbit and now Bilbo’s back on his nerves. He would’ve left if it was only Bilbo who disappeared. Thorin wandered around again and found Ori crouching down, mumbling to himself. 

“Ori?” Thorin called him.

Ori jolted at someone calling his name. He calmed down knowing it was only Thorin. 

“What is that?” Thorin asked motioning to the brown ball of fur on Ori’s hand.  
“They grabbed one of the cloths so I chased them here,” Ori answered. 

The rabbit in Ori’s grasp, Thorin noticed, was smaller than the one on a piece of cloth. The bigger one looked at Thorin now and strangely he felt as if the rabbit was glaring at him. He crouched down next to the bigger rabbit and lifted it to get the cloth. When he placed his hands on its ears, it disappeared from his hand and his hand met with something much bigger. It was no longer fur, it was skin, brown skin and brunette hair. Then he was met with a pair of eyes turning from a dark colour to a pair of blue ones he knew. Surprise took him and he landed on his arse. The rabbit just shifted into Nili. She quickly covered her bottom body with the cloth she managed to take before Ori chased them. Across her, Ori’s jaw dropped.

“Surprise?” She smiled awkwardly, her upper body still bare.

On instinct Thorin gave his coat to her, he was still surprised. 

“Where is Mr. Baggins?” Thorin asked. 

Nili didn’t answer, only motioning to the rabbit Ori was holding. 

“This rabbit is Mr. Bilbo?” Ori asked.  
“Yes…he should shift back,” Nili answered.


	10. Beorn's House

“It’s a long story.” Nili said when Bilbo and her were properly dressed again and back to their hobbit skin. “Shouldn’t we get going?”  
“Yes, I think it’s a great idea. We’ve wasted enough time already,” Bilbo agreed. 

Thorin placed his face on his palm, holding in his annoyance. He wanted to hear about their explanation but time was not on their side and they were right, they have wasted enough time already. The Company set out again following Gandalf. 

It took them a day to reach a house in the middle of nowhere. The house was enormous, it was too big even for a man. It was also too quiet. Their host was nowhere to be seen and the two wizards have been quiet about who their host was. Strange it was for them to find food on the table, as if the host knew they were coming. Nili sat next to Fíli, he had been quiet the whole day, only talking to Kíli and not a single word to her. She didn’t say anything to him either. Nili could feel the awkwardness thickening. It was supposed to be a secret. Unbeknownst to other races hobbits can change their skin into rabbits. It was said their ancestor was one of the skin-changer while another said their ancestor only learned the ability to change skin. Either way, only the hobbits knew of their ability. 

Dwarrows also keep secrets to themselves, so why was Fíli giving her the silent treatment? It was as secret as any secret of the dwarrows. Nili finished her meal quickly and retreated from the table first. She disappeared somewhere in the house, looking for the host she had smelled since they arrived. 

Fíli only watched as Nili disappeared into the enormous house. He was surprised to learn she could change her skin into a rabbit, then he was shocked to see her only covered in Thorin’s coat. Thorin again. Fíli has seen many times how his uncle gave her some kind of special treatment. Teaching her things he never taught Kíli and him. Visiting her more often. It had him questioning when he heard Dwalin’s visits on the Shire just to check on her in Thorin’s place. Now on the quest he has seen Thorin acting weird near her. Fíli guessed something was going on between the two and he couldn’t let it be. But he didn’t know what was it between them so he chose to stay quiet, for now. 

He waited for her to return and when she did they said nothing. They stayed quiet for a long while, not sleeping, just laid there, side by side. 

“None of you were supposed to know that,” Nili said.

Fíli stayed quiet. He didn’t even look at her. Nili then sat and looked at him. 

“Are you only going to stay quiet?” she asked.  
“We’ll wake the others,” Fíli flatly answered.  
“No, we won’t. Since when do you care?” she huffed.  
“You can go find Thorin if you want to talk that much,”Fíli retorted. 

Nili got up on his words, walking towards where the dining table was and disappeared into the dark corners of the house. Fíli groaned, confused on what to feel. 

The next morning the Company awoke to laughter on the garden. Outside were two tall men, Thallen, and Nili. She looked even smaller next to the two tall men. They were taller than the usual men, even taller than Gandalf. It was hard not to notice the peeking eyes of the Company. 

“Beorn, I did mention I have company with me,” Nili said to the taller man.  
“Yes, you did,” he said, curious what kind of company she brings. 

Nili went to the Company and pulled the wizards out, introducing them before calling the rest to come out. Beorn didn’t take her company well. The other man living in the house was Loune, another skin-changer, one who escaped the orcs with Beorn. She welcomed the Company despite Beorn’s grumbles in the background. 

Nearing the evening, everyone gathered in the dining room. Beorn sat with Loune, a little further from their guests since their own tables and chairs are to their size. He asked them their tale and Thorin told. He told the curious hosts of his journey to his cousin in the Iron Hills, the skin changers didn’t need to know he was going to reclaim Erebor, minding Gandalf’s words earlier that the skin changers may be a foe. He was not going to risk his whole Company nor the Quest. 

Beorn let out a low growl when Thorin mentioned the orcs. His eyes went dark for a second before returning to its brown shade. He looked at his companion before returning to Thorin. Loune sat quietly, sorrow in her eyes at the memories of her people. Their people. She listened at every detail, letting her hate on the foul creature grow. 

Beorn wasn’t sure what to make of Thorin’s story. Gandalf wasn’t helping either as he rambled on asking for help to pass Mirkwood. Away from the discussion, Thallen enjoyed the Company of dwarrows before him. He’s heard of how dwarrows are and could be, and he knew well of the racial rivalry between his and theirs. The Company mostly spoke in hushed tones at his presence, the only ones willing to speak to him are Nili, Ori and Nori. Kíli held himself, he didn’t want Thorin to know he actually became friends with elves. Beside him Fíli focused on what Bifur was saying, he was not dealing with Thallen that evening. 

“When did you become friends?” Nili interrupted Nori and Thallen.

Both turned to her before smirking together. Nili tilted her head.

“You’re not the only one wandering around Rivendell,” Nori shrugged.  
“No, you didn’t,” Nili’s eyes went wide.

Nori placed his head on his palm, grinning. Nili saw some glint of silverware inside his pocket. She took it as swift as she could, completely surprising Nori. She glared at him while Thallen laughed. 

“A butter knife? Really?” She asked.  
“Those elves have plenty!” Nori defended himself. “Besides, I have permission.”

Thallen was now holding his stomach, laughing at Nili. 

“Who would give permission to a thief?” Nili asked, still oblivious.  
“A professional thief, mind you.”

Nili rolled her eyes. _How dare he steal from people who aided him?_ She glanced at the laughing Thallen. 

“It was a little deal, Nili. He took my necklace!” Thallen finally said.  
“You know what? I lost hope on the two of you,” she dramatically said. 

The three of them proceeded to laugh together, earning some looks from the Company, especially Dori who switched seats with Ori. He didn’t like his little brother interacting with an elf, but not like he cared much with what Nori does. 

Later in the night, both Beorn and Loune had retreated first, letting the Company do as they please. Thallen left, feeling highly not welcomed by their leader. Thorin began telling tales of old, continued by Balin, the few who had lived in Erebor, then the Company took turns telling their tales. Most were interested in the stories of Erebor, even Dwalin was paying attention. He’s never lived there, being born on the road of their exile, growing up on laments and tales of the mighty dwarf city. 

Bilbo told them tales of spirits and ghosts to scare hobbit children, tales he was once scared of. The dwarrows laughed at his tales, they’ve seen much more horrors than his tales, and they laughed more when Bilbo made his tales into anecdotes. For a moment, in between those tales, both Nili and Fíli forgot about their little misunderstandings as they sat closely again and enjoyed the tales. When the turn came for Nili to tell a tale, she told them of her encounter with the trolls only two years before the quest and of her skin changing ability, which amused the dwarrows even more.

“And what about our hosts? How did you meet them?” Bofur asked.


	11. An Elf Joins In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation to khuzdul is at the end notes

Bofur’s question sunk deep into her memory. Nili held her coat a little tighter, her legs stopped dangling, all the sudden the smile on her face disappeared. 

“You don’t have to, iraknâtha,” Óin said next to Bofur.  
“Sorry, Bofur,” she smiled at him, “in another place I might tell how I came to know our hosts.” 

Bofur nod and apologized. Óin fixed his hearing aid before talking again in pity. 

“It’s not your fault.”

Nili’s eyes shot Óin a glare. “Stop telling me it wasn’t my fault!” She snapped at him. “Just stop, alright?”  
Everyone watched as Nili left the room, she has never shouted at her elders before. Definitely not her uncles. Then she left the room. The Company now looked at Óin and Glóin, who stayed quiet. 

Outside Nili found a spot to sit down and let her tears run down. The horrors of failing came gripping her throat. The screams and the cries haunted her ears. Nili sat hugging her knees close to her chest. She choked on her own tears, gasping for air when the scent of the dark poison invaded her mind. The scent had tempted her to devour it, had made her let the whispers in her nightmares take her sanity, had left her in a daze while the poisoned dwarf screamed in pain before her. If the other dwarf and Loune hadn't shook her stiff body she was sure to be consumed by those whispers. She had failed to save him. She had to watch his veins turn black and his eyes white, his whole body shaking and eventually he burned from the inside. Smoke came from his mouth and nostrils, turning his flesh black and into ash. Nili's grip on her knees tighten, the images flooded her mind. In solitude she whimpered and dug her nails into her skin. Fortunate for her she left her knives with her blanket, or she would've been tempted even worse. 

“What was that?” Thorin asked.  
“None of your business, uncle,” Fíli answered, leaving as well. 

Thorin stared at his nephew as he left, next to him Balin shook his head. A bad feeling came to him and he reminded Thorin of his secret. 

The Company stayed for a couple of days in Beorn’s home. He, himself, and Loune patrolled around for the pack of orcs Thorin had told him. Beorn had more advantage hiding in the dark unlike Loune who changes to a Lynx, her colour in contrast with the colour of the forest. The two of them would patrol the whole day and night, taking shifts to make sure the pack of orcs do not come any near to their territory. In the house, the servants of Beorn prepared everything the Company will need for their supply through Mirkwood.

Thorin found himself discussing their path ahead with the two wizards, Balin, and Thallen. What the Elf was doing there Thorin did not know and surely he disliked it. In the middle of their discussion the Elf asked to come in the journey. 

“And why should I let you come, Master Elf?” Thorin asked. 

Thallen shifted his gaze to the map laid before them, his face became serious and his tone of voice lower than before. 

“You are to walk across the forest of Mirkwood, the forest of my kin.” He began. “I can show you the save path across it or the path to the halls of Thranduil.”

Thorin squinted his eyes at the Elf. He did came from Rivendell whose lord was willing to aid them despite everything. Still he did not believe Thallen and his words. If he knew Thranduil then he could easily lead them to his halls instead across it. His quest would then fail if the Elvenking was to know of his intentions. Thorin then crossed his arms before his chest. 

“How would I know you won’t lead us to Thranduil’s Halls?”  
“Leading you there would give me nothing and I only ask to be part of this quest of yours until we cross the forest,” Thallen answered,  
“As if I would believe any word from your mouth,” Thorin dissed him. 

Thallen’s whole body tensed as he poised a smile. 

“You need not believe my words,” he put his hand over his left chest, “but let me guide you through the path. The path of the forest is not a path to be underestimated, I can lead your company safely.”

Thorin looked at Balin who shook his head, then he looked at the two wizards who sat still, blowing on their pipes, as if they were not listening from the beginning. Thorin whispered to Balin and the Dwarf left the room. He returned a few minutes later, whispering back into Thorin’s ear. 

“One chance is all you get, Master Elf,” Thorin finally said.  
“That’s all I need,” he winked at Thorin. 

Each and one of them were lent a pony to bore them until the gates of Mirkwood. But there were lesser pony, two would have to share a pony. Nili changed to her rabbit form, lessening the weight for the pony Fíli was riding. If one was to be hindered in speed then their journey will be delayed and in more peril. Carléadn had left them earlier, returning to the Blue Mountains. The Company rode all day long, only stopping for the ponies to rest, then continued until they reach the gates of Mirkwood. Beorn watched them from afar, in his bear form he followed them. Loune stayed with the Company in her lynx form. At times running at the very front and other times at the back. 

Nili changed back, sweating and panting by the gates of Mirkwood. They arrived just as the sun was disappearing. She never stayed as a rabbit for that long before, the magic drained most of her energy. Nili took a glance over Fíli, who didn’t pay any attention to her since that night of tales, he was fiddling over his courting braid while waiting for the Company to advance. The action stung Nili’s heart, he was thinking of taking it off, she guessed. Quickly she turned her gaze, pushing the thought away, is one small secret going to end it all? 

Nili went over to Thallen, who was looking uneasily to the woods. 

“You don’t know the way, don’t you?” she whispered.  
Thallen shook his head. “You know the furthest I’ve been is Beorn’s home.”  
“Great.” Nili sighed. “Just follow the path, I guess.”  
“Good idea.”

The Company entered the dark forest after Gandalf left them. Thorin waited for Thallen to lead the way. Nili came behind him when he advanced and the others started to follow.

The deeper they went in the forest the more distorted reality was for them. They could no longer tell was it day or night, how many days have passed, not even how many hours of rest they were getting. Their formation changes daily with Thallen always at the front, the only one not affected as bad as the Company. The Company followed him, cross a stream, under arches of tree roots, across a bridge made of roots, turn at intersections. Thorin watched him suspiciously, reminding Nili to watch the Elf closely. 

Balin guessed they have been in the forest for roughly three days. They’ve walked a long distance following the path and their supply ran thin. Once again the Company stopped to rest, not that they could rest peacefully, but they had to. Nightmares and vicious sounds accompanied their rest, one or two would scream from a horrible dream, most of the time it was Nili who kept on shouting gibberish. The dark aura of the forest worsen her nightmares and she heard voices calling to her. First she thought it was the forest tricking her, as it has tricked the others, but neither has heard voices as clear as what she heard. Nili pushed the thought and tried to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iraknâtha = niece


	12. Mirkwood

“There’s light,” Kíli announced.  
“Where?” Thorin came beside him.

Kíli pointed at a light source not far from where the Company rested. The light was small but promising. Earlier Bombur had reported their food supply was no more. Thorin turned to Thallen who was watching the light source. 

“Elves of Mirkwood,” Thallen said, “they’re having a feast.”  
“A feast?” Thorin asked in interest.  
“Yes. We must be-er, I mean, we’re near the halls of Thranduil.” Thallen said. “I heard your supply is growing thin.”  
“What do you suggest? Go over there and just ask them for food?”  
Thallen’s hands went over his chest, “I’m sure my kin will spare some of their food.”  
“Fine, you can go there and ask for some portion,” Thorin said flatly. 

Thallen glanced nervously over the light source, he knew no elf in that kingdom and had hoped they wouldn’t have to cross paths. Thorin, though short sighted, could still see well in the dark, well enough to notice the nervous look on Thallen’s face. 

“Well?” Thorin said.  
“I’ll need help carrying those portions,” Thallen grinned.  
“Fine,” Thorin agreed.  
“We shouldn’t leave the path,” Nili warned.

A few dwarrows grunted, they were hungry and thirsty. 

“It would do us no good splitting up either.”

Thorin looked to the light source once more. It was the only chance they could resupply, who knows how long it was for them to get to the other side, to finally reach the lake. 

“The Elf certainly knows how to get back to the path,” Thorin said and beckoned his company to follow.

The Company followed the path leading to the light source, a terrible mistake. Only Thorin and Thallen advanced once they were closer to the light and they could hear elven songs and music. Nili leaned on a big root sprouting from the ground, the longer she lingers there the clearer the whispers became. But she kept her eyes on the two dark figures advancing to the feast. 

For what it seems as hours had passed, the Company started noticing the whispers, horrible whispers. The Company grew weary of it, worrying over themselves and their leader. Nili looked up at the branches, dark figures moved swiftly, bigger than any animal she’s ever seen. A grunt came from behind her and she turned to see Nori on the ground. She crouched down, shook him, but a sharp pain came from her lower back then the world turned black.

***

A gasp left her dry lips as her eyes flutter open. Pain washed over her whole body. Her hand reached the lower back and she hissed. The pain came again. Nili tried to roll over with what’s left of her energy. After a few attempts, she managed to roll, giving her more access to the source of pain. Her head pounded and she closed her eyes, trying to remember what enchantments to chant. 

Nili rose, tried to, as the pain slowly left. She squinted her eyes, adjusting to the dark. The forest was darker than she remembered, perhaps it was or merely her hope of seeing more light. Once her eyes were adjusted she began noticing the rest of the Company on the same state as her. They were still, their breaths slow and some seemed to not breathe at all. Stench came over her nose this time, it has been days since she last smelled anything as if her nose lost its ability, Nili recognised a darkness in the stench and she shivered at the familiarity. Her thought returned to the poisoned company. Some had started to wake and stir, which made Nili glad they weren’t dead. 

Nili rose to her feet now, feeling a lot better. Not far from where she stood a dwarf was gasping for air. She heard a thud, he fell, she guessed. Minding her steps Nili made her way to him. It was Kíli. His hand quickly wrapped tightly around her ankle, tripping her in the process. 

“Kíli!” she gasped. 

But Kíli only groaned in response. While trying to get his grip off of her ankle Nili chanted again, Kíli’s grip gradually loosen up and his grunts of pain stopped. 

“Are you feeling better?” Nili asked.   
“Yes,” Kíli answered, “thank you.”  
“Good. I should help the others,” Nili patted his hand before turning to the dwarf laying near them. 

As the last of the Company was cleansed of the dark effect of the poison, Nili leaned on a tree root. She could see stars dancing under the branches, she’s done it this time, her consciousness started to slip again. Her legs soon gave up. Nili fought the heaviness of her eyelids. The whispers came again, only to her this time, telling her to give in. Her fingers kept on fiddling, trying to stay awake. 

Cold sweat beads rolled down her skin, her body felt like a battle field. Thanks to the pair of boots appearing in her view range Nili found something to keep herself from drifting off. A pair of warm hands held her cheeks and brought her face upwards. 

“You’re very cold,” he said in a worried tone.   
“And you’re very warm,” she replied, her vision blurred. 

The pair of arms pulled her body into his. The radiating warmth made Nili want to drift off. She pushed gently but his arms kept her in place. Her struggles felt like small gestures to him. Nili tried again, only now realising the odour of the dwarf, then she gave up completely, keeping her struggles to stay awake to herself. 

A tad further, perhaps in the middle of the now gathered Company, Balin suddenly was reminded. Thorin had gone and have yet to return. The light they followed had disappeared as well. 

“What will we do now?” Ori asked.   
“We’ll have to think about it now, don’t we?” Balin answered.   
“For how long are we going to think? We have no more food supply,” Glóin complained. 

The Company was silent then, none could answer nor gave any solution but to wait. Some glanced at Fíli, either out of sheer hope or pity, if Thorin met a fate more ill with what creatures attacked them then leadership will fall into Fíli’s shoulders. 

Nili felt Fíli’s arm moved and his fingers back to her cheek. It trailed down to her neck. Despite all the fur she was still cold. His warm fingers left a trail of sparks on her skin, helping her stay awake the same time it lulled her to sleep. 

“What were you thinking?” Fíli asked. 

Nili didn’t answer, she only clutched on to his coat, her consciousness returning a little.

Fíli sighed as he let Nili squeeze his hand. “Why do you keep doing this?”  
“I had to.” She whispered. “We’re so close now.”  
“We are.” Fíli smiled a quick smile. 

Silence fell on them. Nili searched for anything to keep her from drifting away, anything to talk about. Several arrowheads halted her thoughts. No one heard the elves approaching and they let themselves be bound and herded to the halls of Thranduil.


	13. The Elvenking

When Nili opened her eyes, she didn't expect to feel something so soft beneath her. The soft texture indicated she was on a bed. A bed. How did she come to bed? Nili blinked, taking in her surroundings. The ceiling was unlike any other ceilings she had seen. It was made of leaves and branches growing in that specific shape. The walls were made of thick wood with vines racing to reach the floor. Elves. Wood-elves. Nili remembered now, they were trying to get across Mirkwood. 

Jerking up from the bed, a rush of unsettling nausea washed over her. Her vision darkened for a few seconds. Her blood rushed in her veins as panic rose in her heart. Had the elves imprisoned the Company? Once her vision returned, Nili looked for a window. Of course the room would have none. There was only a door and a guard outside. Nili slumped on the bed again, there was no other way out. She couldn't get past the guards with all of her weapons taken. The elves were very cautious to the extend of taking her coats. Even the empty coat Thorin had given her. 

In the middle of her pondering, the door opened, revealing a she-elf. Her silver hair reached her lower back, forming curls that hang effortlessly. A stoic expression on her face. Those who hadn't seen the Elvenking would mistook the her as him. The she-elf's eyes landed on Nili, her expression unreadable, and her cold gaze gradually shifted into a calming gaze. One that would mesmerize those caught in it. 

"Isilmë." Nili called.  
"Nili," The she-elf replied, "what are you doing showing up in Mirkwood again?"  
"None of your business." Nili answered.  
"You're in my father's Kingdom, of course it's my business." Isilmë's gaze returned to its cold gaze. "Come, he wishes to talk to you."

Without another word Isilmë turned and exited the room. The guard standing by the door peeked his head inside, ready to drag the prisoner if needed. Nili sighed as she hoped off the bedto follow Isilmë to the halls of Thranduil. The dark aura didn't change since the last time she came to Mirkwood. Gandalf had thought some time in Mirkwood would help Nili with her condition though it did nothing but annoy the hell out of Thranduil. Nili found out years later Gandalf only wanted to see if what resides in Dol Guldur would affect her consciousness. He never got the answer since the resident was still weak. 

Long hard branches of trees shaped the halls of Mirkwood. Despite the hanging dark aura Nili felt, Mirkwood also had a calming aura. Nili always felt mesmerized once she gazed upon the elven architecture Thranduil had chosen to built his home. One of the things Nili like about the place beside the daughters of Thranduil. Finally they reached a long narrow bridge, a common defense strategy used in various kingdoms of Elves and Dwarrows in case of wars. Crossing the bridge means they have reached Thranduil's halls where he kept his throne made of tree roots. There he sat, waiting and judging every elf who stood below. In this case he was judging the arriving hybrid. 

Nili bowed before Thranduil. Keeping her eyes low to the ground. 

"I thought I've seen the last of you when you escaped your cell those years ago," Thranduil began, "and now you return with a company. What are you doing here in Mirkwood with a company of dwarrows?"   
"We are merely trying to reach the Iron Hills on a quicker route." Nili lied.  
"Decades I lived here and no dwarrow has ever crossed Mirkwood for that purpose. Why now? Could there be another reason?" 

Elves are known to be light on their feet. They make no sound nor leave any footprints. This time, however, Thranduil made sure the hybrid heard his footsteps down the stairs of his throne. 

"How about rumours of an ancient prophecy?" Thranduil tried to lure the hybrid into speaking.   
"Which do you speak of?" Nili asked in return.  
"You know very well which I speak of." Thranduil sauntered.   
"No, I don't." 

In frustration Thranduil halted before Nili, he lowered his body, one of his hand lifted Nili's face. His icy glare travelled deep into her eyes. But Nili wasn't bothered by his glare. The glare didn't last long, Thranduil stood tall again. There are always ways to make people speak. Despite his failures of interrogating Thorin and the two youngest of the bunch of dwarrows Thranduil kept on pushing Nili to speak. Hours were wasted as Nili kept her mouth shut. 

Failing again Thranduil sent Nili to the dungeons. Isilmë brought her down to the deepest cell, where no one would hear even if she shouts. Nili knew that. As desperate as she was she begged her friend, Isilmë, to aid her in escaping. Isilmë looked at her friend, pleading, even going on her knees. Since Isilmë was nothing but a child she had only remembered her father's presence. The one who raised her, who was there for him, and she'd do anything for him. Helping Nili would mean betrayal. Would she sacrifice something so important to her? Isilmë, still with her stoic expression, opened the cell and pushed Nili inside. Locking it after and left without another word. 

Nili clutched the hard cell door, like it would break if she gave some more force into it. It was impossible. She should have known herself as she had stayed in one of the cells after continuosly upsetting the Elvenking. The cell still looked the same. Dark, humid, and quiet. Too quiet even. Not even the guards reach this deepest cell. Nili sighed, surrendering to her misfortunes. There was no way out, not like this. Her clouded mind took away what her nose could do, recognizing scent. 

"As if that would help." Nili said to herself. 

From inside the cell, a muffled voice stole her attention. It took her a small amount of time to adjust her eyes this time. Slowly and surely some kind of shadow formed a figure. The figure wriggled, whatever the figure was, it was bound. Nili sniffed the air. A familiar scent stung her nose. Quickly she closed the space between herself and the figure. The figure's few light strands of hair supported the scent Nili smelled. She gasped at the sight. Both arms and ankles were bound, the mouth was gagged to prevent speech. Quickly Nili freed the figure. Subtly supporting the heavier figure from hitting the floor. Nili didn't expect the Elvenking to go this far just because he was pissed. 

"Wake up, don't close your eyes," Nili said, her hand harmlessly patting the dwarf's cheek, "don't sleep."

The dwarf had a hard time processing what was happening. Sleep sounded amazing, he would feel nothing at all. Not even his shattering hope of reclaiming his homeland. The constant touch to his cheek annoyed him but he was too weak to protest. He was tired. Deep down he knew there was no way out this time. He should have listened to her. Finally his blue eyes dared to look at the one who freed him off his bindings. Another pair of blue eyes stared back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I feel bad for delaying the rest of the fic. I'm really sorry to have just disappeared without a trace :( but now I'm back and hopefully in a more consistent update schedule.


	14. Confession?

Thorin groaned. His wrists and mouth sore from the binding. The moment Thranduil ordered him to be bound, he thought the Elvenking had lost a few more screws from his brain. The cells alone had taken him of his freedom, what would he get from binding an already powerless dwarf? How many hours or days had passed Thorin did not know. It must have been a long time according to the sore feeling. The pair of blue eyes staring back at his own startled him a little. Was it Fíli? Or Nili? 

“Thorin.” Nili called him. She had been calling his name, worry in her voice. 

Thorin’s hand landed on her cheek, cupping it as tenderly as he could, trying to recognize who the dwarf was. Thorin’s fingers trembled a little as he felt soft skin under his fingers. Only one person can have this soft skin. Nili. Unlike other dwarrows, her skin felt soft under his own harsh palm. His hand continued to tremble. His other hand followed cupping her cheeks before swiftly pulling her into a hug. Nili gasped but complied rather quickly. She returned the hug. At least she was reunited with one of them. 

“What happened? Where are the rest of the Company?” Thorin asked.   
“They’re behind bars, a few levels above,” Nili answered. 

Thorin nod. His Company was caught as well. A bitter outcome that had passed his mind. Usually, he would have thought of a plan to escape or at least attempt to, for the time being, however, Thorin was only glad to see and hear her. He had thought of the worst. His Company, his family, his nephews, and his only daughter out in the darkness of Mirkwood without food nor water. The rest may have survived a few more days without either, but Nili, Thorin didn’t know about her. Would she make it? Or would she be the first to die? Thorin shook his head of the thoughts, they weren’t important as of now. Nili was here in his arms. She was, at least, save in front of him.

“I thought the worse,” Thorin admitted. 

Nili moved her hand up and down Thorin’s back. Trying to soothe him of his worries like how she would do to both Fíli and Kíli. 

“You’ll get more white strands if you do that.” She joked.  
“I don’t care. It couldn’t be compared with losing you.” Thorin said in a low voice.

Nili tightened her hug a little in a comforting way. Thorin does have a soft side behind his hard exterior, she thought. She felt Thorin’s hug loosened so she did the same. Both retreating from the hug. 

“I mean it,” Thorin said.

Nili exhaled, a smile formed on her face although the dark wouldn’t let Thorin see it. Her response gave Thorin a kick in the gut. A response of someone who feels unworthy of what was given. For years he had seen it with his own eyes, how she would accept what he gave with caution and admiration. Her eyes would glow a faint light and her face lightened. Her hand would sometimes tremble out of disbelief. Thorin remembered the first time he welcomed her to the Blue Mountains, on the times when she wouldn’t leave Dwalin’s side when Hildifons Took was out of sight. Thorin had given her a welcome gift in exchange for the gift he should have given on her day of birth. It was nothing grand nor precious, it was only a simple toy. Any dwarf can make it in a short amount of time and with little effort. Thorin remembered how her scared expression softened and he saw her smile for the first time after meeting her. He also remembered how hesitant she was when he offered the toy, her tiny hands stayed still although her eyes were basically sparkling. 

“What do we do now, Thorin?” Nili asked. 

Thorin shook his head, leaving his trance. He had to think of what to do but what can be done in such circumstances. The guards don’t even give their cell a visit. 

“I..don't know.” He admitted.

A hand was placed on his shoulder. Squeezing his shoulder lightly, encouraging him. He placed his hand on top of hers, returning the feeling. Thorin really didn’t know what to do. Then something popped into his mind. All the privacy and time he could ask for. His lack of hope as well, assuming it was the end, they’ll surely miss Durin’s Day at this rate. Thorin thought he should just tell her. Tell her the truth about her origin, reveal everything, even his sins. He’ll face the consequences later. His heart started beating faster until it was the only sound he could hear. But was it really the right time? What if she wouldn’t believe him? Moreover, if there was a chance of escaping, what would happen then? Would she hate him? Would Fíli follow to hate him? Then what? Was it all worth it or should he just bear the pain till the time has come for him to go to the halls of his fathers? Thoughts swirled in his mind, burying his intention once again. 

Nili sighed, she didn’t know what to do either. Her only hope was her friend Isilmë, but she was turned down. She understood Isilmë would stand with her father instead of her. She too would do the same were their positions switched. A strand of her hair fell on her face, for once she let that strand rest on her face. She had other things to worry about. Nili scooted over to the cell door again, trying to find an opening. Maybe the door had some weak spots due to its old age. 

“What are you doing?” Thorin asked.  
“There’s still hope, we can’t just sit around. We’re so close.” Nili answered as her hands scanned the cell door. 

Thorin opened his mouth but closed it again. Thinking over if he should tell her now. If now was the right time. He watched her scan the cell door, climbing it, pulling it a few times, going over the walls. After some time, finally, he opened his mouth again. 

“There’s no use, it’s elven made.” He said in annoyance. 

Nili sighed. He was right, like dwarven made products, elven made products are all of high quality and not so easily eaten by time itself. 

“Nili,” Thorin called, “there’s something that I have to tell you.”  
“I’m listening,” Nili answered, finally sitting down.   
“Hildifons wasn’t your father,” Thorin said. Regret came in seconds after.  
“What do you mean?” Nili asked. 

Thorin fiddled with his fingers, heart thumping faster than before, his courage fleeing his whole being. 

“Thorin?” She called him.  
“He was never your father,” Thorin said.  
“I don’t understand,” Nili said in confusion.

How could Hildifons not be her father? He was the hobbit her mother married, what would Thorin’s statement mean? 

“T-then who is?” Nili asked now. 

Thorin chickened out for a moment. Staying silent, not answering. He tried looking for her eyes in the dark, a fruitless action. He heard some shuffling and a soft thud. He could make out a little of Nili’s form. 

“Thorin, tell me. What do you mean? Who is, if Hildifons wasn’t my father?” Nili asked in confusion.   
“He’s a dwarf,” Thorin said.  
“O-okay…” Nili said.  
“He’s,” Thorin paused, thinking how to tell her it’s him, “here.”

Nili felt her body shiver. Someone in the Company is her father. She scooted closer to Thorin, her mind guessing who could have been her father.

“I can’t bring myself to think you would joke like this, Thorin, you’re not joking, right?” she asked.   
“I’m not joking. He’s here,” Thorin didn’t finish his sentence.   
“W-who?” Nili asked, now urging him to tell her.   
“He’s here in front of you.” 

Nili’s mind went blank for a split second as Thorin’s response repeated in her mind. In front of her was Thorin. Thorin is her father. That couldn’t be right. What could prove his statement? Who could confirm it for her? It sounded fishy and not at the same time. Nili pondered, what she knew all this time was that Thorin is the uncle of Fíli and Kíli, two dwarrows who love to prank others for their own satisfaction. There was a slight possibility that Thorin was messing with her. Nili accepted the notion that Thorin was messing with her. That or he hit his head too hard when shoved into the cell. 

“Pardon?” she asked.


End file.
